The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum plant, botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonxero 148’.
The new Xerochrysum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create and develop new upright Xerochrysum cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and large attractive inflorescences.
The new Xerochrysum plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor on Apr. 30, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Xerochrysum bracteatum identified as code number 00-186, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Xerochrysum bracteatum identified as code number 00-37.90, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Xerochrysum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Apr. 11, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Xerochrysum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since April, 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Xerochrysum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.